


Back to the Start

by klonoafan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatlogs, Doomed Timelines, Gen, Homestuck Kidswap, M/M, Prequel to Homebound, Roxy is a good friend, So is Jake, Sort-of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Back to the Start

Your name is Dirk Lalonde and one of your friends has died.

It happened way too fast, but ironically it only took Jake just a few minutes after you and the others decided to connect to each other after entering the Medium.

CP: guys  
CP: where’s jane

And with those three words, everything went completely downhill.

One thing came after another but you all managed to remain together despite the fact that your session was completely doomed from the moment you came.

Dirk: Alright.  
Dirk: So you guys know what the plan is right?  
Roxy: yep!  
Jake: roger!  
Roxy: ....  
Dirk: Um Bro, we’re not using our walkie talkies.  
Jake: i know. it’s just...really fun to say.  
Dirk: .....  
Dirk: I’m really going to miss you two maniacs.  
Roxy: and we’re going to miss you too.  
Dirk: ....  
Roxy: ...  
Dirk: Okay...See you guys...  
Jake: wait!  
Jake: i just...wanted to give you something.  
Dirk: Okay..Shoot.  
Dirk: !  
Roxy: (yes)  
Jake: there! that’s a goodbye kiss from me to you! to be honest, it took me a while to figure it out, since I didn’t want my feelings to mess up our awesome friendship. and i’m pretty sure that my past self is still trying to figure it out too.  
Jake: now go out there and change history!  
Dirk: I will.


End file.
